Capsized at sea
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Sesshomaru claimed everything on the island as his. hmmm…everything? *Deserted Island Challenge*
1. SOS

_**Capsized at sea**_

 _ **Lady Nefertiti**_

 _Summary: Sesshomaru claimed everything on the island as his hmmm…everything? *Deserted Island Challenge*_

 _A/N: Hi everyone, welcome to another very sticky situation ;) as usual list can be found on my profile page. Again, if this is posted elsewhere on the web this is the_ _ **new and updated version**_ _._ _Info/research taken from various sites like Wiki, rocket news etc…. And I don't own Inuyasha of course. Don't forget to review! Thanks._

 _ **Warning: Major Character Death**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: S.O.S**_

 _It was a beautiful weekend. Not too hot or cold. Perfect to be on the crystal clear waters, feel the breeze in the air on the ocean. Seeing fish swimming happily alongside them. ahhhh…..so peaceful. Well…..perhaps that was that just wishful thinking….at the moment anyway._

 _-With Kagome-_

Kagome couldn't believe what had happened as she stared towards the water in disbelief. She, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had gone on a trip out to sea for her birthday in their yacht. The brother's had gotten into a fight once again. (No surprise really) Inuyasha-who never thought first-decided that Kagome was once again, his personal property.

Right now she just stood with Sesshomaru and continued staring out at the water. What had they been thinking? Why didn't they? When would someone come?! Sesshomaru was telling her not to panic and that someone would find them soon.

 _What had happened? One would ask Kagome?_

Inuyasha had dragged-getting on top of Kagome in the dark spot of the bottom of the boat-was not the best time or idea of his. His logic was that 'Sesshomaru wouldn't catch them here'. Catch them _at what_ really? And she shook her head again in disbelief thinking ' _It was a big boat and Daddy Taisho is going to be really mad now.'_

Naturally Kagome had panicked telling them to stop fighting. They were on a boat! A lot of water underneath them. Very deep. And they were in the middle of nowhere!? Could they perhaps swim? And whose responsibility was it to pack life-jackets?

'…'

But when they went 'demon' it was a lost cause. She knew that was the sign to stay away (they didn't want her to get injured) and had just sat on the bench watching them 'duke' it out. Sheesh. And she crossed her arms in irritation. Sesshomaru was really pissed this time around. Not to mention they were talking in inu-tongue which irritated her more since she didn't understand it.

You'd think they knew how to play nice. Perhaps it was wrong to invite Inuyasha and she huffed. It was getting hotter and not to mention when they bring swords onto the boat?

'…..'

 **BANG!**

 **CLANG!**

 **"Wahhhh! You $#%$%$#%#$!"** Inuyasha yelled as he was thrown against the wall and a crack resounded. His chest started to turn red and Kagome stood up with a panic—face white. Usually Sesshomaru would just injure him, hit him until he was unconscious or maybe throw him into the deep ocean to swim with the fish-with mild irritation on his face.

But the red was starting to seep darker and darker onto his clothes (Inuyasha was wearing white for a change and not his usual red hakama's). "Inuyasha!" Kagome said and ran towards him. What had Sesshomaru and him talked about?!

Red was starting to recede in Sesshomaru's eyes. Should that reassure her? Inuyasha looked like he was dying! Surely NOT!? Sesshomaru caught her by the shirt so she could not get to Inuyasha's coughing bloody fallen form.

"You will never learn. This Sesshomaru just did you a favor _little brother_." Sesshomaru said. He apologized to Kagome then saying he was sorry she had to witness such a horrid sight. She just stared at Inuyasha frozen to the spot-apparently not hearing Sesshomaru.

He walked towards Inuyasha then and picked up his fallen form and then there was a…..

 **SPLASH!** As Inuyasha fell into the water and deeper he went as Kagome could only gulp and stare at Sesshomaru's back.

Surely…..she had seen the extent of Sesshomaru's anger when it was regarding her hadn't she?

 ** _-Earlier/Flashback-_**

 _Kagome and Sesshomaru were standing at the Marina waiting for the Taisho Yacht so they could take it out on the water. Kagome was excited-and as it her birthday too-what better way to spend it with Sesshomaru, alone and in private with just them on the ocean? And no one to bother them?_

 _"Oi! You two walk too fast!" Inuyasha said raising a fist in the air-silver/white hair shining and ignored all the women who just stopped to look at him then at Sesshomaru. Sexy eye-candy. There were two of them!_

 _'….'_

 _Inuyasha caught up to them and took a deep breath. The two turned to look at Inuyasha and then at each other. Who invited him? Kagome shrugged. She didn't._

 _"Geez! I just wanted a bit of fresh air too! It's_ _ **our family**_ _boat-not Sesshomaru's." Inuyasha said rubbing it in. He went on to say that Sango wanted to come too but she was visiting family—and Miroku was there to 'protect' her and be her (cough) 'bodyguard' However reassuring that sounded._

 _"Half-breed." Sesshomaru started itching to throw him into the water, however shallow the water was. Inuyasha always hated the water/taking baths._

 _"What?" Inuyasha said in a challenging tone which was starting to anger Sesshomaru. Kagome noticed this and put a hand on Sesshomaru's arm to calm him down._

 _"Yeah uhhh okay Inuyasha! Just uhh stay out of each other's way." Kagome said trying to brush it off before they started a fight in front of all the people in the marina. The two were always at each other's throats. Even if she told Inuyasha to go back home he'd start something again so it was no winning and he'd just piss off Sesshomaru again._

 _She was worried about harming all the people here. The people here didn't know the pair were hot-headed dog demons!_

 ** _-End Earlier/Flashback-_**

She didn't have time to grieve for Inuyasha though (he was dead now) The yacht had hit something-the guys half-destroyed it-and the boat was starting to sink (during the fight which no one had noticed) She tilted towards the right and started to slide but Sesshomaru caught her by the waist and the pair barely escaped. Thankfully the Yacht had a few inflatable's that would carry them to safety.

 _A few hours later…._

Kagome was sleeping in the inflatable—Sesshomaru looking around to make sure the water was safe and he didn't have to kill anything when he heard the boat hit something. Were they sinking again?

Kagome looked up suddenly to find an island in front of them that appeared deserted. Great. Just great. Sesshomaru got out and pulled the boat towards the beach and she got up and stretched when he said it was safe. They walked ashore and started looking around the place. Nothing. No one. Not even an animal or a bird chirping happily in the sunlight. Silence was a virtue.

 _Well screw that….they were $%$#%#% stranded!_

"Hn…This Sesshomaru claims this island as his." He said. Beautiful. White sparkling sand, clear water and greenery/huge palms that would look nice on the magazine covers and brochures.

"Really? This now?" Kagome said huffing crossing her arms. They were in a major crisis here! And he was thinking up ideas for his business? He surely wasn't the C.E.O of this island. How were they going to get off this god-forsaken island?

"My love. Please don't have a panic attack." he said calmly. She glared and turned her back on him. "Hn." she was always sexy when angry with him. Not to mention she liked to show it when they were in bed…hnn….Huh?

Kagome whipped around and her eyes suddenly widened. "Sesshomaru! How are we going to explain Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. People were going to think they were murderers! Sesshomaru would lose his company! She would lose Sesshomaru-if he was jailed for life! And there was no heir to the company yet either! Gad! Maybe she should've gotten pregnant way sooner! Why the hell was she using protection?

'…'

"Alas it was quite a tragedy that he could not escape the sinking boat…. So it seems his watery grave will be at the bottom of the ocean with the fish." He said in a mock solemn voice.

"That is not funny." Kagome huffed looking elsewhere. He wasn't the least bit worried….about anything!

He walked over towards her and said in a clear voice that she understood him. He held her chin and looked down at her. His silver hair cascading towards her in the wind. "I will never let another male touch you. In anyway. Inuyasha was trying to rape you and mark you. Against Youkai Laws…even if this is the future. The old laws still apply as is told by our elders. Do you understand that mate? Do not feel bad for the hanyou. He never knew his place. Perhaps he will understand his position in the afterlife."

She sighed and nodded biting her lip. Baka Inuyasha was always so foolish! He had a steady girlfriend Kikyo! She was going to be devastated when she heard the news. Blame them and probably try and have a lawsuit that they killed him on purpose. Her family was pretty powerful too but Sesshomaru would win she was sure. Sigh….she loved her mate so much.

"Huh? What's with that look Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Sorry about the death! But I had to get rid of him somehow…only Sess and Kag are allowed to be on the Island in the challenge! Oh this is_ _ **NOT**_ _a one-shot. Please read and review! thanks._

 _ **Word/Info Bank:**_

 _ **S.O.S:**_ an international code signal of extreme distress, used especially by ships at sea. Origin: English. Early 20th century: letters chosen as being easily transmitted and recognized in Morse code; by folk-an abbreviation of _save our souls_.


	2. Saved?

_**Capsized at sea**_

 _ **Lady Nefertiti**_

 _Summary: Sesshomaru claimed everything on the island as his hmmm…everything? *Deserted Island Challenge*_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Saved?**

 _-With Kagome and Sesshomaru- (on the deserted island)_

"Yeah uhh what's with that look?" Kagome repeated wondering what to make of it and whether to worry? Run maybe? But he wouldn't harm her-they were mated. Eh-heh…. "Uhh Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as he came towards her. Why did he seem a predator all of a sudden? Was he the most dangerous one on the island then?!

'….'

"And do not worry. I'm sure they will find us soon but until then…" he smirked as he pulled her against him onto the ground and started undoing her shirt grateful they'd be alone for a while. Damn they'd been out on the ocean for a few days and they didn't have time for this. Kagome complained (inwardly) that he was starting to become a 'sex-addict' and pounced on her whenever he caught her alone.

Unbuttoning her shirt he felt her breasts free of that annoying clothing called a bra. Good. He hated those things especially when they were alone. Took more precious time away from them. Undid her annoyingly long skirt. Maybe she was protecting herself from Inuyasha, so he didn't accidently see her arse and get a free show when she was walking up the stairs. Not to mention this time there was no underwear either. He felt himself harden as he pulled the rest of her skirt down followed by his clothes.

She rolled on top of him and he raised an eyebrow. He did not like this. He was the dominant one but Kagome changed his mind in a matter of seconds as she quickly positioned herself and moved onto him. "Hmmm…" she said. He grabbed her hips as 'helped' in pressing her down onto his erection every time. Damn but he loved this woman.

He rolled her over and quickly starting thrusting inside of her. She gasped as she wrapped her lovely slim legs around him. "Sesshomaru…" she said. He pulled out and rolled her around on her belly and started thrusting from behind. She didn't have time to scream to the heavens as she felt him sink his fangs into her mark.

"Sesshomaru. Making good use of the island huh" Kagome said with an out of breath voice. He kissed her breasts and smirked.

"Indeed." He said rolling off of her. It was special and a new experience every time.

"So how are we going to explain my sore state to the people that find us on the island huh?" She said still lying on her back on the sand watching him dress. Damn did he have a magnificent figure.

"My dear. Everyone knows that we get 'busy' whenever you come into my office-and on our desk btw. It's common knowledge. With the demons that work with us that is anyway…." He said shrugging like it was no big deal.

'….'

Kagome turned white then red and glared at him for all she was worth. She was going to kill him when they got home! How embarrassing! He never told her **THAT!**!

"So about this island…." He said totally brushing off the subject like he had done no wrong (like killing his younger brother earlier and embarrassing Kagome).

"Sesshomaru….don't change the subject!" Kagome hissed as she stalked towards him. He turned around and gave her an innocent look (one which usually made her heart melt) but right now she was a woman on a mission….

"…..and I don't have any service." He continued pulling out his cell phone and sighed inwardly.

"What service are you talking about?" Kagome asked stopping in front of him confused. Did her mind go down the gutter? He turned and smirked at her. 'Cute' he thought and ran a hand through his silver hair. They had to be close to the main land (he hadn't been paying attention since he was busy fighting with Inuyasha) right?

"Hnn…" Sesshomaru said as he said he was going to have a look around the place. Kagome huffed (inwardly raising an eyebrow) and sighed very loudly. Well….she might as well follow him. The hell she wanted to be lost on a deserted island!

Who knew what was here?! Or rather what tribe would come out and attack them? With bows and arrows? Put them on a stake and do fire-dances?! GASP! Cannibals maybe? (Kagome had a very active imagination) and trudged after him very much needing a hot bath. And the cold salt water of the ocean didn't cut it...

She grumbled something incoherent and half-tripped over rocks. Thankfully she was smart enough to dress appropriately. Like not wear a short skirt and heels on the trip-Even if she was on a yacht.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked turning around. She was blushing…..why?

"Ah yes?!" Kagome said trying to pay attention. Why was her mate so good-looking? Had she been staring at him? Did he notice her arousal spike up?! The hell-she was married to him! so why should she feel guilty or embarrassed? She didn't notice him smirking at her.

 _-With Sesshomaru-_

He glanced at his mate as she was tripping behind him muttering something incoherent. Clearly that expression on her face meant he was in deep trouble later. Maybe she'd _beat_ him. Charming.

"Mate. Perhaps if we stay on the beach tonight someone will be by and see us tomorrow morning." He started calmly. Suddenly he felt dangerous vibe/cold atmosphere/electricity from behind him. He turned to see his mate looking like she was ready to pounce on him. Come to think of it….wouldn't be a bad thought. Hmm? Was there a glowing aura (like a miko) around her? should he be scared?

'…..'

"Sess…sho…maruuu…" Kagome said in a dangerously low tone now. Sleep on the beach? Not that wasn't a romantic thought with Sesshomaru but…had the brother's not picked a fight and Inuyasha dead in the sea-may he rest in peace-they wouldn't be in this situation! And he didn't look the least bit remorseful (sorry) about it!

Well what could they do now? She huffed and sat on a nearby rock crossing her arms asking what island was this anyway? She turned to see his silence which she did not like. What? Was it really dangerous then?

 **GASP!** Cannibal island maybe?!

"This Sesshomaru doesn't know for sure, however, I'm sure, love-that someone will be by." He said and walked further as Kagome sighed and said that they shouldn't venture any deeper since there might be snakes, spiders and traps-with large holes in the ground- to catch poor tourists like them who got washed ashore.

'…'

Sesshomaru smirked and wondered whether Kagome got/developed her imagination from Rin, his adopted daughter. His eyes narrowed as he walked (his back to Kagome) and knew that Rin, his family, friends would indeed be worried about the three-Inuyasha included (they just didn't know he was dead) if they didn't show up.

There was supposed to be a surprise celebration for Kagome's birthday tonight…..

The sun was starting to set and Kagome stared out onto the horizon to look at the beautiful sunset? To see if there was a boat coming their way? Maybe to see if she could spot the mainland? Or if they could swim to shore?

Would someone be by? Only time would tell…

She sighed knowing that there was nothing she could do now (the deed had been done) and turned to see what her mate was doing and jumped up from the rock she was sitting on. Where did Sesshomaru go?! And she panicked looking around. Had he been caught by those barbaric tribes on the island?!

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called, fixed her clothes and was about to take off when she heard him.

"What's the panic for Kagome?" he asked from behind her.

She whipped around, sighed and slumped back onto the rock she had been sitting on, looking elsewhere. Gah! She was getting jittery over nothing! And ran a hand through her hair.

 _-Sesshomaru's P.O.V-_

He sighed as he looked at her back from the rock she was sitting on. She was taking it well-about the boat sinking and them being lost on an island that was deserted (for who knew how long they'd be here)-she was always prepared for worst case scenarios. Just another reason why he loved her as he watched her staring out into nothingness but the water, biting her lip.

He had gone off looking for sticks to create a fire hoping perhaps that someone would see the fire and come their way. He was in deep thought as he walked back to her. This Island seemed uninhabited.

The map of Japan-he knew that there were a few islands scattered around the area but this one seemed the most remote and all alone. Could this be? **No** this wasn't _Komariyama Island._ That island was just a five minute boat ride to the nearest harbor. So you could see that mainland.

"I'm right here. Looking for sticks." He said and watched her slump back onto the rock she was sitting on, looking embarrassed. Well he wouldn't blame her for being jumpy. They still had to scour the island to see what was there, who might be on this island and whether they were indeed in any danger.

Both could swim but swimming the ocean was a whole other story…..

 _-End Sesshomaru's P.O.V-_

Kagome stood up like she had made up her mind about something and looked like she was going to march off to war and called him name saying there was something strange about this island.

He chuckled inwardly. She never ceased to amaze him or bore him…..that much was for sure.

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks._

 **Komariyama Island:** (Wakayama Prefecture) Price: 150 million yen (US$1.47 million)

Area: 3,384 square meters (36,425 square feet)

This beautiful uninhabited island is just a five minute boat ride away from the nearest harbor and is surrounded by clear blue water and white sand beaches. The island is uninhabited and has two basketball courts worth of flat land, perfect for building your dream home. (if someone hasn't bought it already ;-)


	3. Survival

_**Capsized at sea**_

 _ **Lady Nefertiti**_

 _Summary: Sesshomaru claimed everything on the island as his hmmm…everything? *Deserted Island Challenge*_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Survival**

"So about this island…" Kagome started staring critically at it then turned to see Sesshomaru not paying attention to her. Huh?

"ssszzzzzhhhh…."

"ssszzzzzhhhh…."

"ssszzzzzhhhh…."

"GAHHH! SESSHOMARU!" Kagome said jumped up high in the sky-and then ran into his arms saying something about hearing snakes.

How **_so not_** romantic…..

"Snakes! This must be **Snake Island**!" Kagome exclaimed looking around wildly.

"Umm no mate. This isn't Brazil and I'm pretty sure that was either the wind or the sound of water." Sesshomaru said trying to pry her off of him. She was panicking over nothing. It was cute-sort of. Who wouldn't want their mate running into their arms and try to attack or jump on him in sheer panic?

'….'

Some islands were close enough that you could see the harbor or someone would see people on the island. One of those was Komariyama which was a five minute boat-ride away from the harbor and he sighed inwardly. Just their terrible luck.

Hn…all he could see around him was just water….water and more water. Could this perhaps be Rai Island? If so, they were in trouble unless someone came along and got/saw them. For now they would have to survive the forest like Tarzan and Jane. He turned to see Kagome and wasn't about to tell her that or the fact which island this probably was-and at least the weather was good.

The sun was starting to set as Kagome asked if he was paying attention to her. He nodded and asked her to follow him to the closest trees and she raised her eyebrow and nodded. Would they make a place to sleep for the night? Like a nest? Not that this thought wasn't adorable or romantic but they didn't have any supplies or other people on the island to help them. The hell this being deserted and a romantic island for the two of them! Let alone Sesshomaru buying it as his property. They didn't even have a wooden raft around or even a life boat so they could at least drift in the water so someone could at least see them!

 _Wait…a second…_

 _Boat…._

 _Boat?_

Realization dawned on her. Maybe. It was worth a shot. Then she stopped walking and called Sesshomaru's name who turned around to ask what it was.

"How far did our yacht sink into the water?" She asked. He said not very far since they were easily able to get to shore. "…..we have that inflatable!" she said and said that if they took that close to the sunk one maybe they could get supplies and maybe a phone/'wakie talkie' to call the harbor or the coast guard to come pick them up.

He sighed and shook his head and said he didn't want to take that out on the ocean again. If something happened to the inflatable they could call the ocean their watery grave as well. Besides could they swim that deep anyway? They were better off standing/stranded on this island and told her to stay here on shore while he went to go find 'sticks' so he could possibly build a fire. Thankfully he had taken 'boy scouts' classes and how to survive in the wild when he was younger, anyway…

Kagome sighed as she watched his back and then out at the ocean again and back down at the rock she was sitting on before. What….rotten….terrible….luck and crossed her arms. Thankfully the trees were close by so she could keep an eye on him. Who knew what snake, cannibal or tribal member would come out and attack her love?

'…'

 ** _-Sango and Miroku- (Taisho Mansion)_**

He watched his love pace back and forth….. And back again in front of him-muttering something incoherent-while he was drinking a cup of coffee from the leather couch he was sitting in the living room. Charming but he didn't like her upset for any reason. No matter how little it was.

He too was worried-Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha had gone on a ride in the ocean and hadn't returned yet. Could something have happened to them? They left early this morning and the sun would be setting soon. They should've been back by now.

She stopped, turned and looked at Miroku (to which Miroku knew this expression very well) and she said, "Miroku lets go and look for them!" and took off something about getting her shoes and went towards Kagome's room in a rush. Luckily Kagome and her, Sango, were the same size.

Blink…

Blink….

Blink…

Wait….what?! He looked at her retreating back as she went up the stairs two at a time.

Her 'brilliant plan' was _what_ exactly? and stood up suddenly almost choking on his coffee. She wanted to _what_? Go on a search hunt to look for the three? On the ocean? Now?

Was she thinking they were in a major crisis and had perhaps **_Capsized at sea?_** Surely not?! It took him a minute or two to get this through his head and he sighed shaking his head and picked up his cell. They would need more people on this search hunt-it wasn't as if he was letting Sango go off on her own. Good thing he got some caffeine in his body. He was going to need it.

'…'

He was sure inwardly Kagome and Sesshomaru were just fine….even if they were capsized somewhere. They both were survivors. He nodded his head (trying to make himself feel better it seemed) There were islands near the harbor. Perhaps it was better to check them one by one. And that was just a start.

"Bring…"

"Bring…."

As Miroku called Kouga first and asked if he could join them. Followed by Ayame, Kikyo, Bankotsu, Naraku and Kagura. Everyone agreed to come except Naraku and Kagura who were both out of town. He told everyone to meet him at the harbor as he saw Sango coming down the stairs dressed in casual jeans and shirt. He sighed. This was no time for groping. What a Shame.

'…..'

Sango and Miroku both arrived at the harbor to see everyone standing there waiting. He smiled inwardly. That's what friends were for-rivals some- but still they were there for each other. He waved, walked over and started filling them all in on what happened and Kouga offered they could all take his yacht. It was already filled with supplies-food, lifeboats, blankets etc….should they be out for days.

"Man this going to be fun!" Bankotsu said and stretched. He **WAS** trying to make _light_ of the whole situation of course.

 **Bonk!**

"You think this is funny? What if they've capsized and are already **DEAD?**!" Sango hissed as she slowly stalked closer to him like a predator. Bankotsu nervously shook and hid behind Miroku. Surely she wouldn't attack him right?

 ** _She must've been some warrior of sorts in another life. That had to be it…._**

Ayame sighed and grabbed Bankotsu by the collar and half-dragged him towards the boat telling everyone to follow suit. They were wasting precious time. Kouga narrowed his eyes at Bankotsu. They'd better not have a 'thing going/a thing for each other' He wouldn't have the pair date! Or get married if it came to that. And followed them looking dangerous.

 _Love triangle? Maybe?_

 ** _-Kagome and Sesshomaru-(back on the deserted island)_**

She ran a stick though the sand to make designs out of it while she watched her mate try to make a fire rubbing sticks listlessly. Too bad they didn't have any 'power' to magically light it up. She asked about the others and Sesshomaru said that Sango and Miroku knew the pair was leaving early this morning. So perhaps they'd call a search party? Here was hoping.

She heard a sound then to hear a sizzle and crackle sound. He'd lit it! Maybe someone would see the color of the fire like an S.O.S, distress signal and come to get them! And hoped it didn't start to rain. She did know that rain was in the forecast.

"That's great Sesshomaru!" Kagome said standing up looking hopeful. It was nearing dark and the fire was/would be easily seen from far away. Sesshomaru looked up to see her bright eyes glittering/glowing in happiness in the fire and sighed. He really did love this woman and nodded standing to stretch.

She looked out towards the ocean hoping to see someone pass by? But all she saw was empty water. There wasn't even a close by lighthouse anywhere here. Now all there was to wait it out. Hmm….she looked at Sesshomaru then and grinned who just blinked at her.

This expression-he knew it well. It was a, 'I've got a great idea so just follow along and agree with me otherwise you aren't getting any' look.

"Let's go catch some fish! Yup now that we have a fire let's cook a fish for dinner!" she said and took off towards the waters. He sighed running a hand though his silver hair and followed her. Not a bad idea really. What was this world coming to?

'…..'

* * *

 **Ilha da Queimada Grande** -also known as **Snake Island** : is an island located off the coast of Brazil in the Atlantic Ocean. The island is small in size and only home to the venomous golden lance head (viper), which has a diet of birds. The snakes became trapped on the island when rising sea levels covered up the land that connected it to the mainland. This left the snake to adapt to their environment, increase rapidly in population, and render the island dangerous to public visitation.

 **Rai Island:** (Hiroshima Prefecture) Price: 500 million yen (US $4.9 million)  
Area: 100,834.8 square meters (1,085,376 square feet)

Rai Island is the far away from any other island, making it the perfect place to escape the hustle and bustle. It has two shores of white sand beaches and plenty of flat land to build on. It is not located in a national park and doesn't have any regulations attached to the property – the perfect place to fish, swim and enjoy marine sports in private. In other words, it is an uninhabited island you can buy in/near Japan (if someone hasn't bought it already ;-)

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: As you can tell I had to do a bit of research for this fic…So I suppose this fic is_ _ **educational?**_ _lol….anyway, Please read and review. thanks!_


	4. Sanity

_**Capsized at sea**_

 _ **Lady Nefertiti**_

 _Summary: Sesshomaru claimed everything on the island as his hmmm…everything? *Deserted Island Challenge*_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sanity**

 **-With Sango, Miroku and everyone else (Now on the water in a search hunt)**

"I'm telling you we passed that island the second time! We're going in circles man! This is some creepy island! Look! It's too small/short to harbor any life! I'm telling you We…Are...Not… Getting…Close..to… it!" Kouga said (pointing at it).

It was not in his nature to act in a panicked way but the weather-fast water currents and lightning combined with the eerie darkness really was like some horror scene. He did not want to swim with the fishes yet or sink to his **DOOM!** He was too young to die! Not to mention he was the heir to his father's company!

'…..'

Their yacht was now waving around in the ocean with the fast current of the waves. This was not a good idea. The forecast had said that it would rain and possibly thunderstorm so stay out of the waters. Whose bright idea was this anyway? He was sure Sesshomaru and Kagome could take cover under trees or in a cave on whatever island they were on until tomorrow. They could pick fruits off of bushes and survive like that for a while. It'd been what? Just a day?

'….'

Lighting flashed and the boat tilted towards the side. Sango bumped/slid into Miroku and he caught her by the waist. She flushed nervously and gulped. She'd never admit that she felt safe in his strong arms.

"Ahh! We're all gonna die! And end up like Sesshomaru and poor Kagome! May they R.I.P!" Bankotsu said and started pulling his hair out sliding in the opposite direction of where Sango and Miroku were.

 **Bonk!**

This time Ayame hit him and told him panicking was not what they needed right now. "Why are women so violent man?!" and took off downstairs of the yacht. Something about needing to use the bathroom. Ayame muttered that she was definitely **NOT** a man and huffed walking away.

Kouga shook his head and sighed. At least they were all getting along-sort of. He hit the lights of the boat so they could see further in the distance and perhaps see Sesshomaru and Kagome. It seemed right now-they (Sess and Kag) would be a lot safer than them who were on the yacht waving around in the ocean. Whose hair-brained idea was this anyway? and he sat down staring into the distance, arms crossed. Huh? "Hey! Hey! Everyone quiet down! Can you see that?!" he said standing and pointing. That was a fire! He was sure of it. Could it be them? And Sesshomaru always wore white! So his clothes would reflect in the moonlight/darkness.

Yup Sesshomaru was sure reflecting on the island right now…..

"I see nothing." Miroku said as he looked out where Kouga was pointing (Sango still in his arms) who probably had not noticed otherwise she would've hit him to embarrass her in front of others. Those two loved each other….

 ** _-Sesshomaru and Kagome- (by the edge of the island in the shallow water)_**

She giggled as she saw Sesshomaru in the water trying to catch a fish. He was almost knee high in the water and was just being 'splattered' with water and was really wet. So cute-almost sexy? But that was maybe the both were married? Where had Kagome's mind gotten to?

She sighed as she looked up into the darkening sky as stars started to sparkle above her. The both were in a _predicament_ of sorts, that much was for sure…well at least they were making the best of it and wouldn't die before others were figured out the two were missing. Hmm?

"Mate! I caught one." Sesshomaru said and held it up. Kagome grinned and stood up from where she was sitting. (She was a big help catching the fish) that was for sure….Sesshomaru walked over with it and both walked towards the fire they had built.

 ** _-Back to the Yacht- (with the others)_**

There was a sound at the bottom side of the boat. Bang! Knock! As if someone was knocking on it. Sounds and then a loud yell.

"Cough!"

"Cough!"

 **"GUUHHH! KYYAA! I LIVE!** Oi! Haul me up you pervy monk!" Inuyasha called from the bottom and glared up at him with his golden eyes.

"Gahh! A ghost! A dead body set adrift!" Ayame and Sango said together and took off to the other side of the boat. Other's raised their eyebrows and went to investigate.

'…..'

"Oi! You hear me?! Throw something down so I can climb up!" Inuyasha said as a rope was thrown down and he climbed up wet, cold and shaking.

"Ummm….well…..that is to say…..uhhh….Inuyasha what exactly were you doing swimming in ocean?" Kouga asked scratching his head looking confused as he handed him a towel to dry off.

"That bastard brother of mine threw me over the boat in his fake ridiculous anger! He needs anger management classes! Pronto!" Inuyasha grumbled as his eyes almost flashed red.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Sango asked.

Bingo. She knew everything! How was it she knew **EVERY DAMN THING!?**

"Grrr….nothing in particular." Inuyasha grumbled as he caught Miroku's expression.

Really what DID that houshi see in her?

"Well in any case, dry yourself off. We are looking for the both. Everyone thinks they've capsized somewhere on some island." Sango said sighing shaking her head and taking the towel from him.

"Serves him right!" Inuyasha said. He followed her as he heard her say to come get dry clothes before he died of the cold. He didn't know she cared so much….

'…..'

"I know! Perhaps we should send a 'sound' signal out so they can hear it!" Bankotsu said.

"So then….how are we going to hear them shouting?" Ayame asked him. Why had they brought him along?

 ** _-With Sesshomaru and Kagome-_**

She blew some of the smoke away saying it looked good (not really) but she couldn't complain. They had to live. Who knew how long they would be out here. She gazed at Sesshomaru's face suddenly and wondered-really wondered if he'd killed Inuyasha. He knew his father would disapprove-as the Taisho family had a reputation and the heir killing his kin (family, blood relation) would be against the family and Demonic Court.

It seemed more like he'd thrown him off-Just like the two always sparred at the dojo and Sesshomaru threw him against the walls. Inuyasha did have a really hard head. Hmm? "Hey you see that? It's a light." Kagome said. Perhaps someone had come to search for them? Here was hoping. The fire was still going and it hadn't rained so that was a plus.

She heard loud voices-they probably spotted the fire or Sesshomaru's vibrant reflective clothes-whichever and she saw the faces of her friends. What a relief….

 ** _But was it?_**

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Cliffie? You all really thought I would 'kill Inuyasha off?' ;) lol… anyway, please read and review! thanks_.


	5. Surprised?

_**Capsized at sea**_

 _ **Lady Nefertiti**_

 _Summary: Sesshomaru claimed everything on the island as his hmmm…everything? *Deserted Island Challenge*_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Surprised?**

 **-With everyone else- (on the boat)**

"Ignore the terrible weather. We are on a large boat and poor Kagome and Sesshomaru are stranded on some god-forsaken island-dying of hunger and thirst maybe-but we are going to find them." Miroku said with a nod of his head and told Kouga to keep going. There was another island after this one. It was the last and most remote (distance, isolated) one and it was worth a shot. The light they that turned on would help but Miroku told them to hold off on the sounds.

There was silence on the top deck as no one had anything to say. Sango and Ayame were sitting on chairs, Bankotsu was pacing, Miroku was looking out into the darkness while Inuyasha was busy wondering what to do when they **DID** find the pair. Would Sesshomaru get angry to see him and throw him overboard again?

Kouga just steered the wheel of the boat in the terrible weather with a sigh, a head shake wondering how (really capsize) it did? They'd have to hit something in the waters; even engine trouble wouldn't make it sink. Unless…..(he looked at the back of Inuyasha's head) both violent brothers had some sort of fight and caused holes and destroyed it themselves. Given how rich their family was-they'd probably overlook it and say that they had a dozen other boats. He sweat dropped.

They steered closer and then Sango and Ayame stood (seeing land) started yelling loudly, "Kagome! Sesshomaru! Are you there?! Can you hear us?!"

"Sesshomaru? Kagome?" Miroku and Bankotsu yelled out into the darkness hoping to see them.

 **-Kagome and Sesshomaru-**

Kagome heard loud voices. _'Oh my god. What a relief! That's what friends are for!'_ she thought as she stood and ran towards the edge of the waters. Should she wave her hands up and yell out loud? Or run into the water and jump frantically? She bit her lip and didn't notice Sesshomaru walk calmly behind her. Why was he calm? Was he enjoying being stranded with her alone? Without a single soul here? They might shrivel up and die! And no one would know they were here until it was too late.

"Hey! Everyone! Can you hear me?!" Kagome yelled/spoke in a loud manner. It was good that they were close enough that she might be able to get their attention. She didn't see Sesshomaru wade into the water behind her sighing about his energetic and lively mate. He had put out the fire before he followed Kagome. The others would probably see them. Good. He too had been concerned about being on this island for too long.

 ** _-Back to the others- (Yacht)_**

Sango turned around as she heard a voice and since Inuyasha was on board-he had great demon senses/ears and good vision could hear-said, "Oi! I heard Kagome!" and ran towards the edge of the boat looking into the distance and also saw white clothes-Sesshomaru's. Good thing light clothes were reflective. But should he be the one rejoicing?

Hell?! They were stranded? So after the bastard threw him over the boat they'd capsized themselves? (He snickered inwardly thinking it served Sesshomaru right) and said that they should move the boat closer to the island so they could _haul_ them up. Sango's eyebrow twitched. Inuyasha's tongue….they weren't luggage or some item you carry or move around. They were people!

Kouga carefully turned the boat into the direction of the island and stopped it before the water got too shallow. He walked over and looked down at the pair and said, "Hey guys! Fancy seeing you both here. On a private vacation? So should we all leave and come back later?"

"Kouga…" Ayame said. His hair stood on end as he felt this dangerous aura/feeling/vibe coming from behind him. He gulped nervously and threw down a ladder of sorts so they could climb up. They could give him the details later.

Kagome shivered and took the rope ladder and climbed up first-real relief on her face and reached the top as Kouga helped her over the top before she fell backwards into Sesshomaru. He climbed up second and pulled up the ladder behind him. Bankotsu handed him a towel and he took it.

"Kagome!" Ayame and Sango said together and rushed over with a large towel giving her a big bear hug then told her to come downstairs so they could get her and Sesshomaru warm clothes and maybe something warm to eat and drink. She nodded gratefully and heard the Yacht turn back on and Kouga started steering it away from the island.

Well it had been an adventure of sorts, she guessed. This time she'd stay away from boat rides for quite a while now. She stared back at it and wondered whether Sesshomaru would indeed make it one of his own islands to build something on. She wouldn't put it past him and grinned inwardly. Ambitious-that was what he was.

Suddenly…..there was a silence and Kagome looked up stopping in front of the person who was in front of her staring right back with some unknown expression.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome started looking at him and then at Sesshomaru, a puzzled look on her face-speechless.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said turning around to see his little brother from where he had been standing next to Kouga and Miroku.

"Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha said pointing-gulped and took off towards the opposite end of the yacht-down the stairs he went in a frantic panicked way-silver hair waving behind him as he ran off, faster than the normal eye could see. A door being shut was heard.

'…'

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: lol….Please read and review for the last chapter! thanks._


End file.
